Cravings
by WhoMe-2
Summary: A pregnant Rose isn't the only one experiencing cravings. Can the Doctor survive his? **5th in the Falling Slowly series**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **After the heaviness of "Blessings and Curses," here is a 100% angst-free addition to the 'verse. But I'll caution you – in this case angst-free means completely ridiculous. You've been warned.

Oh, and I might be persuaded to write a part 2 if enough think it's just too cruel to leave the Doctor like this. ;)

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood in the guest bedroom of the Tyler estate, making a sixth attempt at tying the bowtie of his tux. It should have been a simple task, especially considering he was a genius and should have been able to do it utilizing only a minuscule fraction of his brain; but his entire brain seemed to be suffering from a lack of concentration. The reason? He was experiencing a severe attack of pregnancy cravings.<p>

Rose was now seven months pregnant with their son, a child once thought to be impossible, and as the pregnancy had progressed, the Doctor had quickly learned that she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of her condition. To put it simply, he had developed cravings. Rose had her share of cravings, too; but while hers mainly consisted of bananas or chips dipped in jam or a few other unique cuisine combinations he'd rather not think about, the Doctor was craving just one thing: Rose.

The cravings would come on sudden and strong and there was only ever one cure, which wasn't always practical depending on the circumstances. Like right now. They were supposed to be preparing for the Vitex dinner party hosted by Pete and Jackie. This type of social gathering wasn't exactly the Doctor's thing, but with the relationship he now had with Rose which made him, for all intents and purposes, a part of the family, such duties were at times expected of him.

With hard, ceaseless work, Pete had already begun to build the Vitex Corporation into an impressive success in this universe. As he'd once promised Jackie, they had now been able to move out of the Powell Estate and into a new, sizable home. It wasn't quite as large or lavish as the mansion he'd left behind in the parallel universe, but it was about twenty steps up from 48 Bucknall House, and worthy of hosting tonight's black tie affair.

The Doctor had made an attempt to wiggle out of attending because he could think of a _much_ better way for him and Rose to spend the evening, but he now had not only one but _two_ pregnant Tyler women to incur the wrath of if he didn't cooperate, as Jackie was now six months pregnant herself, so he'd reluctantly agreed in the end.

The night was already causing him torture and the formal dinner party hadn't even begun. Rose had gone into the en-suite to bathe, and she'd nearly had to lock him out so she could focus on the task. Actually, she _did_ lock him out. He would have been wounded by this for days if he hadn't had a _very_ good plan for how she could make it up to him, which she promised she would _if_ he behaved himself through tonight's dinner and let her get ready.

Rose had then come out of the bath in a mesmerizing cloud of steam and smelling like, well, _roses_. This wasn't the scent currently shorting out his brain though. No, it was the pure scent of Rose doing that quite thoroughly. Everything about her lately had arrested every single one of his senses and held them captive. She'd always had that effect on him if he were honest. The difference now was his startling lack of control. Just looking at her now made his hearts race and desire course through his veins.

Rose stood at the mirror in the en-suite wearing nothing but a short, dark blue silk dressing gown as she applied her makeup. The powerful, intoxicating scent of her hormones alone, permeating his olfactory senses until he could focus on nothing else, was enough to drive him over the edge. Then there was the swell of her belly, still on the small side since the pregnancy would last twelve months, but just ample and tantalizing enough that he literally couldn't keep his hands off the ripening bump. His darkening eyes traveled a little further up to the loosely open neckline of the dressing gown and lingered hungrily on her beautiful, bountiful brea–

The Doctor yanked his bowtie free with a frustrated groan and began attempt number seven.

He finally managed to complete the task and was mentally congratulating himself on his success when Rose spoke up and caught his attention. Or rather, caught the remaining .0001% of his attention that had previously been focused on his tie. The other had remained fully on her.

"Doctor? Could you help me with the zip?" Rose asked, stepping towards him in the dress she'd now slipped on and turning her half-bare back in his direction.

Was she doing this to him on purpose? the Doctor's desire-laden thoughts questioned. Either way, he was never one to refuse a request of help. And _oh_, he could help. He could most definitely help. He stalked towards her, his eyes darkening with each purposeful step.

The tips of his fingers brushed a tantalizing path up her arms as he leaned close to whisper in her ear from behind in a deep, husky tone. "I most certainly can. I am, as you well know, an expert with...zippers." One long finger swept down her spine until he reached the zip and began to tug it lower.

"_Doctor_," she sighed, half in exasperation and half in desire (he intended to work on that other half). "You're supposed to be zipping it _up_."

Rose's hair was swept up in an elegant chignon which gave him perfect access to the delicious skin of her neck. His lips descended on the soft flesh, his hot breath dancing across her skin as he whispered in a gravelly voice. "Now why would you want me to do that, hmmm? _Un_zipping is much better. Unzipping is brilliant. Unzipping makes zipping pale in comparison. And you _never_ want to cover this gorgeous flesh, Rose." He ducked slightly and placed an open-mouth kiss to the center of her back and smiled wickedly against her skin as he felt her resulting shiver. "In fact, the more _uncovered_ the better." His fingers trailed up to the straps of her dress and hooked beneath the silky fabric.

He was halted in the middle of his brilliant plan by Rose's hands upon his, stilling him. She then turned to face him. It was very hard to focus on her face as she stood alluringly before him in the black, silky, knee-length dress with a figure-hugging fit that proudly displayed her budding state, and a deep V-neckline that accentuated her ample cleavage.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

The gleam in his eye was positively sinful. "_Oh Rose_, I can think of at least a thousand and one delightful– No, better yet, why don't I _show_ you...?"

She leaned in closer, her hands resting on his chest. "I want nothing more than for you to show me...," she stepped back just out of his reach, "_after_ we attend this dinner for Mum and Dad. Now unless you want me to be half uncovered for every guest in attendance downstairs, will you please..." She turned back around and motioned behind her.

With a pained sigh, the Doctor complied with the zipping, though he took his time to make contact with each millimeter of her skin on the way up, mentally adding to his thousand-and-one list of things he intended for them to do later on.

-:-:-:-

Dinner was, as dinners often have a tendency to be when the Doctor is in attendance, quite interesting, to put it mildly. The element of interest didn't come from an alien invasion or exploding appetizers, though. Actually, no one else but Rose was privy to the added unique element of the dining experience. Though when she nearly choked on her bite of crème brulée over dessert, she did get a few sudden glances in her direction. Rose shot a glowering look at the Doctor, who merely winked seductively. It seemed his goal for the evening was to drive her mad, and he was doing an excellent job. His telepathic seduction practically had her whimpering through the main course. He had told her he had a thousand and one ideas for what she could do with him, and by the time they reached dessert he had mentally shared with her up to number 382.

After dinner came a little more of the necessary social mingling, which the Doctor managed to charm his way through despite the fact that there was only one thing on his mind. By this point the same was true for Rose, and she had to force her way through polite conversations, all the while the Doctor's seemingly-innocent hand on her back or fingers brushing her arm was making it hard to focus on anyone in the room aside from him. That was his plan.

Once the dancing began, both practically lunged at the opportunity to be in each other's arms. They swayed in unison to the slow tempo, Rose's arms around his neck and the Doctor's hands on the small of her back, holding her body close to his. The soft swell of her belly pressed snugly into the firmness of his own. The life cradled between them as the three swayed in harmony only amplified the surging of love and desire they shared.

Rose moved her face closer to his and whispered. "_You_ have been driving me completely mad."

The Doctor's grin was smoldering as he growled in reply. "Good. Now you know how you make me feel. And you have _always_ made me feel this way. It's just that lately...," he leaned in closer until his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "...you've made me lose every shred of control." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Any chance we can slip away early? I haven't finished showing you all of my very, _very_ brilliant ideas."

There was only so much one woman could take without losing all control, and Rose had reached her limit. Leaving early, she decided, was the best idea the Doctor had ever come up with. She untwined her arms from around his neck and took his hand, then turned and walked with purpose through the assembly of guests until they reached Pete on the other side of the room and quickly explained that she was growing tired (tired of her and the Doctor holding back any longer, that is) and that she and the Doctor were going to retire early.

They had planned to stay over the weekend though, so Pete smiled in understanding and said he'd see them in the morning and let Jackie know they'd gone up to bed early. Having a wife who was six months pregnant herself, Pete understood the fatigue, and was amazed tonight at his own wife's stamina as he watched her dancing with one of Vitex's investors. He couldn't help but smile proudly. Jackie had taken to the life of a socialite as if she'd been born for it. He turned his gaze from Jackie in order to bid a final goodnight to the Doctor and Rose, but found they were already halfway out of the room and nearing the stairs. For someone who was tired, Rose certainly moved with speed, Pete absently thought before returning to his conversation with one of his guests.

The Doctor and Rose reached the door to the guest bedroom in a frenzied tangle of arms and lips. The Doctor could barely pull away long enough to let Rose open the door. Once she did, they practically fell inside, mouths descending upon each other once again. The Doctor's single-minded fingers had _finally_ found that blasted zipper at the back of her dress and was just about to victoriously succeed where he had earlier been delayed when a knock at the door had Rose stopping and pushing him back.

"Someone's at the door," she whispered breathlessly, futilely attempting to still him as his fingers determinedly continued their quest on her zipper.

"Don't care," he growled as he plundered her mouth and lowered the zip. "I'll sonic the lock."

"Rose, is everything alright, sweetheart?" came Jackie's concerned voice through the door.

Rose reached around behind her and took both his hands firmly in hers. "'S Mum. Let me just tell her g'night so she won't worry." Rose disentangled herself from him and quickly turned around. "Zip me back up."

The Doctor nearly cried. Pulling his hair almost hard enough to leave a bald patch, he then did as she asked just so Rose could appease her mum and then quickly resume where they'd left off.

Rose pushed a few stray locks of hair from her face and smoothed her hands down her dress in an attempt to look at least slightly composed. She then opened the door and smiled brightly. "I'm fine, Mum. Everything's fine. I was just getting a little...tired."

The Doctor's head suddenly appeared behind Rose from around the door. "Hello! Lovely of you to check on her, Jackie. Motherly concern and all that. Quite touching. But all Rose needs is to go to _bed_. Trust me, I'm an expert on these things."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him. Her hand went to her own growing belly. "I'm the one with first-hand experience with pregnancy, so don't go getting' all superior on me." She looked back to Rose. "You sure you're feelin' alright, sweetheart?"

Rose smiled. "Perfectly alright. I promise."

Jackie nodded, patting Rose's arm. "Well, just be sure to take good care of her," she admonished the Doctor with a pointed finger.

"Oh, trust me, Jackie. Any and all of her needs are in the very best of hands." He then practically slammed the door in her face, not out of deliberate rudeness but desperate haste.

Rose turned back to him. "Doctor! That was...mmph!" Her words were cut short by his mouth on hers. Whatever she'd been about to say was suddenly lost to her as she melted into him.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her in what Rose assumed was the direction of the bed, and only realized he'd taken a different route when the door to the TARDIS, which had been parked in the guest bedroom, slammed shut behind them with his foot.

He carried her up the ramp and set her on her feet, breaking away from her just long enough to sprint to the console.

"Where are we go–" Rose started to question but he cut her off.

"Vortex! I'm putting us in the Vortex so there will be _no_ _more_ interruptions." He hit a final button with a feverish whack, then was on her a second later, lips crashing to hers.

His jacket had landed somewhere on the console and his desperate fingers had finally, _finally_ reached her zipper once again when another impossible knock sounded at the door.

"Someone's knocking at the door," Rose managed to get out between frenzied kisses.

His only reply was a growl.

Rose stopped him with two insistent hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. "Doctor! Someone's knocking on the door of the _TARDIS_."

"That's what people usually do on doors," he panted, eyes wild and dilated. "Or on windows. Or on the _HEADS_ of those who dare to interrupt us _YET AGAIN_!"

With that, he whirled around and stormed down the ramp.

"Doctor, wait!" she called, hurrying after him as she struggled to pull up her zipper. "We're in the Vortex! Who could be knocking in the Vortex? I don't think it's safe to open the..." He yanked it open. "...door."

They were instantly seized and pulled out of the doorway by four sets of hands – all belonging to one rather large, rather green, and rather annoyed creature. They were then marched down a ramp that had been put in place leading up to the TARDIS.

"You have parked your craft in the Sacred Fountain of Booshly, a violation of ordinance Zed Alpha-7."

A still-stunned Doctor and Rose turned back to look and see that the TARDIS was indeed sitting directly in the center of a tall opulent fountain.

"You will be imprisoned for one thousand Standard Rotations as punishment for your crime."

Rose looked to the Doctor, eyes wide and frantic. "Don't be alarmed, Rose," he quickly tried to assure her. "One thousand Standard Rotations is only four hours. And I happen to know, though not from experience of course, that the prisons on Booshly are quite comfortable."

"Oh, well that just makes everything alright then, doesn't it?" she snapped as they continued to be led away. "How did we end up in their bloody fountain anyway? I thought we were in the Vortex!"

If his hands would have been free to do so, the Doctor would have been tugging on his ear sheepishly. "Yes, well, apparently I miscalculated...just a bit. I was, after all, highly distracted."

Rose just shot him a glare as they were placed in a Booshlian equivalent of a police car. The Doctor was slightly grateful at the moment that she was restrained. Justifiable irritation mixed with pregnancy hormones could make for a dangerous combination he didn't care to have directed at him.

Shortly thereafter, the Doctor and Rose were placed in a holding cell, which as the Doctor had assured her _was_ rather comfortable. Various plush cushions were scattered about the floor and they had also been given refreshments.

The Doctor plopped down on one of the large cushions as Rose jiggled the lock on the solid door. "You see, this isn't so bad," the Doctor tried to cheer her. "We have everything here we need to be comfortable for the next four hours."

She turned sharply towards him. "Everything we need? _Everything_ we need!" Rose gestured frantically around the small space. "Then where's the loo?"

His smile faltered. "Oh. Um...do you need...?"

"Yes! And I'm seven months pregnant, so it _can't_ wait!" She turned her attention back to the door, shaking the lock again in vain. "As soon as we get out of here you are going straight to the Shadow Proclamation and filing a formal complaint against this planet for its HORRIFIC TREATMENT OF PRISONERS!" She yelled the last of her outcry through the door, hoping it would shame their captors. It didn't.

"Rose, just calm down," the Doctor tried to pacify her, standing and taking her by the arm and gently guiding her down onto one of the cushions. "Just look at this as practice. As the pregnancy progresses, the pressure on your bladder is only going to increase. If you think you're having a hard time holding it _now_, well... So you see, this is a bit like training for the future." He gave her a lopsided grin that she returned with a look of thunder.

"Do you think you're helping?" she asked tightly.

He rubbed a hand up and down the back of his neck. "Um...I'm guessing no?"

After a beat, Rose stood to her feet again, a look of joyous hope coming to her face. "The sonic screwdriver!" she cried.

The Doctor wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What about it?"

Rose lowered her voice so her plan of escape wouldn't be overheard. "You can use it to break us out of here! And even if we couldn't manage a full escape, if I could _just_ get to a loo..."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as he delivered the bad news. "Well, you see...I don't exactly...have the sonic screwdriver on me...at the moment."

Her face fell like a ton of bricks. "_What_? You _always_ have the sonic! Doctor, where is it?"

"It's in my jacket. Which is currently dangling from the gravimetric stabilizer on the TARDIS' console, if I recall the trajectory correctly."

"You and your out-of-control libido!" she cried as she slumped back down. "I thought you had control. I thought you had 'superior Time Lord barriers' that could let you be selective about your arousal. At least that's what you once said, but I've yet to see the evidence."

The Doctor felt just a touch defensive. "Yes, well, you've never complained before," he said in a slightly wounded tone. He knew she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, but still, Rose was usually quite _pleased_ with his lack of control.

"Yeah, well, it's never gotten us locked in prison without a loo before, either." After a moment of silence, Rose sniffled. "'M sorry. I'm just upset," she mumbled.

The Doctor turned to look at her. _Oh_, she was about to cry. A crying Rose was never good. A crying Rose was worse than an angry Rose. Almost. He scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulder. "Now, now. No need to be upset, Rose. This...forced visit to Booshly we currently find ourselves experiencing will pass in no time, and _then_ we can..." He looked down at her and waggled his eyebrows. Rose looked back at him and narrowed her eyes. He coughed. "Find you a loo. Then we can find you a loo."

After a few moments of silence the Doctor reached for the tray with one of the drinks they'd been provided with. He took an examining whiff of the blue liquid and then an experimental taste with his tongue. "It taste like banana!" he beamed. "Blue banana juice – why that's brilliant!" The Doctor greedily gulped down the contents of the tall glass in seven seconds flat. He reached for the second one and sat it beside Rose. "It's delicious! Try it, Rose. It taste like banana, and you _know_ how much you've been craving bananas lately."

She looked down at the banana-flavored beverage he was tempting her with, then back at him. "I can't!" she cried. "If I do it'll just make things worse!"

"Oh yes, right. Sorry. Forget I mentioned it. It really doesn't even taste that good anyway. A little bland, actually."

There was another minute of silence before the Doctor spoke again. "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you're not going to drink it, could I have it? Strictly to alleviate the temptation for you, of course."

Rose sighed and started to hand it to him, but then jerked it back out of his reach at the last second. "Oh wait! You shouldn't have this either. You've already had one, and if you drink a whole other one while we're stuck in here you'll soon be in the same boat as me. And trust me, it _isn't_ fun."

"Oh, not to worry!" he assured her, trying to reach for it again as she pulled it further away. "Superior biology, me. Why if I had to, I could hold it for days and days and..." He cleared his throat beneath her glare. "Yes. You're right. I've already had one. I wouldn't want to be a glutton."

After another minute or so had passed, Rose drew in a long deep breath and released it with a sigh. "How much longer?"

"Three hours, fifty-one minutes and 2.79 seconds," he helpfully supplied.

Rose sighed again. "Stuck in here for nearly four hours. What are we supposed to do for nearly four hours?" she lamented, leaning her head against the side of his shoulder.

A shiver ran through him from her single touch against him, and the Doctor instantly knew _exactly_ what they could do for the next four hours. In fact, why had they already wasted, as of now, nine minutes and 13.82 seconds?

"Rose...," he whispered huskily.

Rose knew that tone. Oh, she knew it well. Ordinarily it was a tone that would have her melting at his feet, but at this very moment it only reminded her that this particular tone was the very reason they were currently imprisoned without the use of necessary facilities. And now, as his crafty fingers found and began to toy with the zipper on her dress, apparently he actually expected them to go at it like rabbits for the next four hours in this bloody prison cell!

"_Rose_..." He breathed her name again in that way that usually sent sparks racing from her head to the tips of her toes. Right now though, it made her want to dump her blue banana juice on his head.

So she did.

The Doctor sat back with a wounded huff, shaking the blue juice from his dripping hair. Between Rose's mood swings and his insatiable cravings, the Doctor just hoped he could survive the remaining duration of the pregnancy. For now though, he hoped he could survive the next three hours, forty-nine minutes and 23.61 seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I think it was agreed that this needed a part 2, if for no other reason than to make sure poor Rose was able to get to a bathroom! And though not originally intended to be more than humor, a bit of sentimentality managed to creep into this. *sigh* I just can't help it with these two. I'll give a slight warning for a shared shower scene, but it's not explicit.

The next Ten/Rose story unrelated to this series that I'm in the process of drafting is shaping up to take a little longer than originally planned, so in the meantime there may be a few more short fics for this series yet to come.

* * *

><p>Rose had not heard another word spoken by the Doctor since she'd dumped her blue banana juice on his head. He'd just pulled an impossibly-long handkerchief from his pocket and went about silently cleaning himself off as best he could. He had deserved it, she told herself.<p>

She briefly cut her eyes over to him before looking away. Maybe she did have a justifiable reason for being upset, but Rose was starting to feel a little guilty, too. It was just that she'd had a flash of anger that had been building from this whole ridiculous predicament, and sometimes those emotional burst were lately hard to suppress.

"I'm sorry," she finally offered quietly.

The Doctor put on a neutral tone, not wanting to tip the scale further if she had any residual anger. "No, no. That's alright. I'm sure I deserved it."

_Oh_, now he was going to be understanding and make her feel even worse. Rose looked over at him and felt another flash of guilt. Maybe he was a little insatiable at the moment which had now caused their current problem, but he was right when he'd said she'd never complained about his insatiability before. Quite the opposite, in fact. And throughout this pregnancy he had been the most attentive, caring and concerned a man could possibly be. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't make her feel adored. And even now, after she'd just dumped a glass full of blue liquid on his head, he'd taken it without complaining. Much. A few pained sighs did escape him.

Maybe it just proved all the more that her moods were in flux, but Rose found she loved him just a little more right in this moment, irritation now aside. The least she could do was help him clean up. Rose scooted around to face him, kneeling beside his outstretched legs as she took the handkerchief from his hands. He just watched her with wide brown eyes, no doubt a little wary as he played it safe by remaining silent. Rose started to run the cloth down the side of his face, but paused as she took time to look at him properly in this current state. The blue liquid was drying into a clear sheen on his skin, from the sides of his face, down his neck and disappearing beneath his collar. She lifted her eyes to his hair, which was sticking up even higher than usual and also glistening. And he smelled deliciously like bananas. And she _was_ craving bananas. Very, very much.

Rose couldn't help it. She _needed_ to taste him. Moving to straddle his lap, she tossed the handkerchief aside and dove for his face, using a much better method for cleaning him: her tongue.

"Rose?" he squeaked, as the flat of her tongue trailed across his cheek. "W-what are you doing?"

"Helping clean you up," she mumbled against his skin, now moving down his throat.

"Ah, y-yes. And not that I'm complaining about your method in the least, but in case you haven't noticed – and I'm sure you have if my dripping head is any indication – I haven't exactly had very much control lately. And I am really trying very, very, very hard to control myself right now, but if you keep this up..."

Rose pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "Don't want you to have control," she whispered.

He swallowed hard. "But I thought you were..."

Rose sighed. "Angry? Yeah, I was. But I also love you..." She undid his tie and loosened the first button of his collar. "And want you..." She licked the exposed indentation of the hollow of his throat. "And _need_ you. Always have and always will. And this _is_ a very private cell with a very solid door..."

The Doctor was extremely proud of himself for managing to hold on to a shred of control. He needed to be clear about this before there was no stopping him. "So...so right here, right now, like this?"

Rose wiggled down firmly on his lap, and the Doctor's eyes rolled back as he groaned. "What do you think?" she whispered seductively.

"I think I should just _stop_ thinking and start doing. My higher mental faculties aren't functioning at full capacity at the moment anyway."

The Doctor's lips dove to hers. He tasted, suckled, nibbled and teased her bottom lip before darting past and into her mouth. Rose moaned and sank her fingers into his gorgeous, sticky hair.

"I've been waiting a _lifetime_ for this!" he spoke between kisses as his fingers triumphantly reached the zipper on her dress.

Rose giggled, and then gasped in surprise as the door to the cell opened right at that exact moment.

Rose had broken free from his mouth, but he refused to relinquish his hold around her and nearly screamed at being interrupted _again_. "Ignore them and they'll go away!" he pleaded as his lips sought hers again.

The green creature cleared its deep throat, and Rose brought her hand between their lips and insisted the Doctor stop as she slid off his lap, blushing at having been found in this rather compromising position. She was just thankful the Doctor hadn't gotten any further with her zipper.

The Doctor was panting hard, his eyes closed tight. He really didn't know if he could survive one more interruption.

"Your sentence has been reduced," the Booshlian creature announced.

"But that's not fair!" the Doctor cried, his eyes flying open. "Where's the justice in that? We committed a grave crime!"

Rose's eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically. "He doesn't know what he's saying! He's suffering from...well...he's _suffering_. But we're very grateful that you're going to let us go early." She shot him a desperate look. "Aren't we, Doctor? Don't you want to get back to the TARDIS, with _no_ interruptions?"

The Doctor recovered a bit of his sanity. "Yes. Um...yes. Quite right. And...thank you. Even though you had to interrupt us to deliver the news." His teeth clenched a little as he spoke that last bit.

"This is not being done for your benefit," the creature grated out. "Your hideous blue craft has defiled our Sacred Fountain long enough, and it is becoming a disgrace to the entire city. You are to remove it at once and not return."

The Doctor stood to his feet, his eyes flashing and voice incensed. "Hideous? _Hideous_! You call the TARDIS hideous, but have you even taken a good look at that ridiculous fountain? Being adorned by the TARDIS is the best thing that's ever happened to it!"

Rose quickly stood to her feet beside him, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Like I said, he's not been well. But what he _means_ to say is that he has the utmost adoration and respect for Booshly and its Sacred Fountain, _don't you Doctor_?"

The Doctor slowly nodded his head, her hand still clamped over his mouth.

"Very well," the creature grudgingly accepted. "Now leave here at once."

"Oh, before we go," Rose quickly spoke up, sounding a little desperate, "if you could just show me to the nearest loo..."

"There is a facility within your cell," he replied. A small green button on the wall behind them was then pushed, a panel sliding open to reveal a bathroom.

"It was there all along," Rose gasped.

"Oh, _now_ I remember!" the Doctor said with a grin. "The brilliant little green button. Not that I've been imprisoned here before, mind you. But I remember _hearing_..."

Rose just groaned and made a beeline for the loo.

-:-:-:-

The first thing the Doctor did upon reaching the TARDIS was park them safely back in the Tyler guest bedroom. Rose checked their location herself just to be sure. She'd learned the hard way not to be too careful.

The second thing he did was remove his tuxedo jacket from the TARDIS' console and heave it to the floor in disdain, claiming _all_ of this was to be blamed on the Tuxedo of Doom. It certainly wasn't _his_ fault.

The third thing he did (and this came with a little trepidation because each time he touched it, something went horribly wrong) was not to lower the zipper on Rose's dress, but to rip it off the garment entirely, making certain it would never come between him and Rose again.

With those three necessities taken care of, their passion resumed with fervor and only met with a hitch when Rose's fingers got stuck in his still-sticky hair.

"I think," Rose murmured into his mouth that was currently doing exquisite things to hers, "that someone needs a shower."

"Mmm," was his only response as his lips left her mouth and began devouring her neck.

"And since it's my fault that your sticky self is currently in need of a shower, it's only fair that I help," she continued, now breathless as his clever tongue continued to work its magic on her flesh.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his voice a low rumble. "That _is_ only fair, isn't it? And I am a firm believer in fairness."

Their clothes left a scattered trail from the console room to the en-suite, nothing left separating them by the time they reached the shower.

Rose took her slow time, meticulously washing his hair and enjoying the sensual massage of his scalp almost as much as he did as she ran her fingers through the thick lathered strands.

The frantic desperation the Doctor had been feeling all night settled to a slow yet insistent drive that afforded him the patience to take his time adoring every inch of the woman he loved. The Doctor decided Rose was in need of some thorough lathering herself, and he caressed every inch of her slick skin as he smoothed the frothy bubbles over her flesh. He went to his knees in front of her, the spray of water cascading down his back as he slowly caressed circles over the rounded softness of her expanding belly, mesmerized yet again by what they had created.

"You are so, so gorgeous, Rose," he breathed out, his breath hitching as he spoke.

Rose blushed a little under his intense scrutiny and glanced away. "I'm getting fat, is what," she corrected with a slight chuckle.

He was on his feet an instant later, shaking his head vehemently. "Our child is growing, just exactly as he should, and you are only taking my breath away more and more each day. Gorgeous doesn't even come close to how I see you."

Rose just stared at him for a second. "Blimey, why can't all blokes be like you?"

He smirked. "You know the answer to that, Rose. There has _never_ been, nor will there ever be another like me." His eyes fell back down to her belly as his hands did the same, fingers stroking softly. His voice was barely audible now. "It's just that this is..." He shook his head slightly and briefly closed his eyes. "Having children was never anything like this for me, Rose. I've never experienced it in this way before. Never. And then seeing you like this...it just...makes me want you constantly, again and again."

Rose cupped his wet cheek and kissed him softly. Lips parted and tongues met, slow and unrushed. But with each stroke, each taste, the need for more steadily intensified.

With her belly still small enough for this particular maneuver, the Doctor turned and carefully braced Rose against the wall for support as he lifted her slightly in his arms and finally, _finally_ satisfied the craving for both of them.

Repeatedly.

-:-:-:-

Rose lay curled into the Doctor's side in bed, languidly running her foot up and down the Doctor's lower leg, feeling the soft hairs tickle her toes. "So...," she purred, nuzzling her nose into the side of his neck. "Making love in the shower – that was number 24 on your list, wasn't it?"

He hummed happily in the back of his throat. "You remember my list."

She lifted herself up on an elbow, looking down at him. "How could I forget? You burned it into my mind over the course of dinner."

The Doctor framed her face with his hands and drew her down to his mouth, kissing her soundly. "That was the plan," he huskily replied.

Rose smiled seductively and traced a finger along his jaw, down his neck, across his chest. "Speaking of your list...I was thinking that maybe we could fulfill number ten while we're at it."

His smile grew wide, brown eyes sparkling and simultaneously smoldering. "I'll go get the bananas."


End file.
